Chapter 1 - Two Years (RtE)
Year 2147 "Hey, Jamie, come over here, would you?" "No!" "Ever so pleasant to hang around in your company..." Eelee Reros Erkland the nineteenth whipped his hair out of his eyes and began focusing on the map once again. This map had been built from scratch, all of it Eelee's untidy scrawl. They had built this map from scratch. No one knew what happened to them when they left the known Mushroom World two years ago, in the Doomship built by one of their trusty comrades, Bowser II. The eight of them, the oldest- barring Bowser II- barely 25, had left into the beyond. Of course, disaster struck. The Doomship crashed when they had just got away from the Zaz Kingdom- Eelee remembered that day as if it was yesterday. "Rob, give me the full flaps!" Eelee shouted, battling with the yoke of the Doomship, attempting to stay in control of the plummeting ship. "Full flaps... on!" Rob, a tall, heavily built man, all of 22, powered the lever that controlled the flaps down a few notches. Heavy rain pelted through the gashes in the wooden hull, further obscuring the rain already blocking Eelee's vision. '' ''"I'm losing it!" Eelee cried as the Doomship started diving into a terrifying nosedive, plummeting down toward the sea. Lightning flashed across the sky as the Doomship began to spiral. Bowser II lumbered across the seats to shout into Eelee's ear: "Look, Eelee, if we hit the sea at this speed, we're done! You need to do SOMETHING to slow us down!" "Reverse thrusters, now! Air brake!" Eelee ordered, but it was too late. The ground- they had flew over the sea- was looming up in front of them. Eelee held on to the yoke with all his might, as flames engulfed the Doomship with the almighty thud that marked their demise. That was all two years ago. Ultra and Crystal had perished in the crash. Rob? He apparently was from the future, so he went back to do whatever people in the future did... The eight of them had earned Medals of Heroism from the Mushroom Kingdom... Eelee, the small matter of 18 times, along with Jamie. Their final battle had been difficult, for they fought Extrak, and had it not been for Eelee's cousin, Silver, they would have been annihilated. Silver died in the attack, but not before revealing that while Eelee had been adopted, it wasn't Eelee who was adopted. Silver was Eelee. Eelee was Silver. They were mixed up as children, as stupid as that sounds. Of course, once they had crashed here, it was quite obvious the six remaining, Eelee, Jamie, Rob, Squirt, Yoshi and Bowser, would have to make a living there. It took a couple weeks, but soon they built this small island into a fortress. As they soon found out, this small island was barely a mile short of another, massive, mainland. A land no other people in the entire Mushroom World had populated consistently. While the others were building the small island into a fortress, Eelee had taken the liberty to exploring the mainland with the new Doomship. He had crafted a map by hand, and was fairly confident he knew every mountain, lake, river, desert and forest that populated the island's shores. Snapping out of his thoughts and poring over his map, he wanted Jamie to take a look at a possible new beach that he had discovered. But Jamie, with his lacklustre attitude, could care less. Their crew that was left, Eelee, Jamie, Squirt, Yoshi and Bowser, had been together for about two years since the crash. Casting his map aside, he put his feet on the ground, hearing the familiar clink of his prosthetic leg touching the ground. He had lost the leg, from knee down, in a castle collapse saving the Mushroom Kingdom for the fifteenth time. Striding into his room, past the oak door that secured it from the rest of the base. Eelee had the highest room in the base, which made sense, considering of the four remaining, he was the only one who cared about their safety, with the possible exception of Squirt. Hence, the room outside his door was only a ladder down to the main level, where it split into five wooden roads. Looking out the window, he could see everything. The base was built on six major, wooden, raised platforms, with gangplanks and ziplines connecting the different areas. Eelee's was raised the highest. Then, a massive, impregnable iron wall, with a roof, surrounded all of the base. Eelee liked to call this the "courtyard," because like a house, it was still inside the boundaries, but outside the actual living areas. Grass littered the ground of the courtyard, while the other six platforms were built out of rock and wood. Eelee's room was much more complex than the rest of the, as Eelee put it, "petty troops'," rooms. In one corner was a desk, filled with maps, charts, books, diagrams and tools. That was his idea farm. Everything that the team did, was concocted there. His bed was in the centre of the room, and spread around the room was his wardrobe, swords, and other gadgets. On the far end of the room, away from the main door, was the way he took to the Doomship when he needed to get there quickly. All he had to do was whip open the door, go into the outside "courtyard" portion of the base, and zipline down to the Doomship hanger. It was a good life... but sometimes he wondered. How were things back in the Mushroom Kingdom?